Stars In The Moonlight
by wolfangle13
Summary: Will Nikkie finally say she needs a mans help or will she keep her old ways saying she never needs a mans help?And will Sesshomaru says he is in love with Nikkie or will he let those feelings go?And I do not own Inuyasha or the characters but I do own the character Nikkie.
1. first day at a new school

'Come on Nikkie get up or you be late for your first day at the new school' yelled Nikkie's mother from down heared her mother but she didn't want to get up and she didn't want to start at a new then she was pulled out of her thoughts by the blanks being polled off her head by her mother.'Come on get up you don't want to be late on your first day at a new school' said Nikkie's just grunted she knew she had get up she hated hiding from her problems but that's what she was Nikkie got down stairs her mother said 'Why don't you wear a skirt and a blouse'she knew her darter hated dressing up but she loved to tease her about it.'Mother you know I hate dressing up' she yelled at her mother ' I was just teasing goodness'her mother said as she handed her darter her keys and her backpack.'Thanks mom bye 'Nikkie said 'Bye sweaty ' her mother threw her backpack on the passenger seat of her muscle car and got in and driven to school.

At School...

When she got out of her car all the guys where staring at her I guess it was because the why her red hair with black tips shined like silk in the sunlight or maybe it was the way her purple eye's contrasted with her black dog demon she got in to the school she had seen two guys arguing in the hall she notice that one of them was a demon like her he had white sliver hair and red like strips on his face and the other guy he was arguing with had the same hair as him but he had puppy like ears so that meant he was a half demon but I was pulled out of my thought by the demon boy how was arguing with that half demon bumping in to her and made her papers on the nalt down next to her on the floor and helped her pick up the papers up 'I'm sorry I was to busy arguing with my stupied half brother to see where I was going ' he said has he helped her up off the floor 'And I'm Sesshomaru and that is my stupied half brother Inuyasha what is our name ' he said in a sweet voice 'My name is Nikkie and it is ok I shouldn't have been in your way' she said in a sweet voice but in her mind she was yelling at her self because she hated saying she was sorry when she didn't need to 'No it wasn't your fault so may I see your list of classes' he said as the boy named Inuyasha stood in surprise at his half brother because he never acted like this to nobody she handed him the list of classes then he said ' You have the same classes as me my brother and my friends come on I'll take you to all your class today ok?' he said so nice 'ok' and as soon as she said that they rushed to their first took a seat in the back so they could talk with all their friends.'Hey Sesshomaru wow who is that lovely girl you brought with you' said a boy with his hair in a high ponytail 'Kouga shut up and leave her alone or I'll hurt you' he said with anger in his voice as they both sat down 'So what is your name' a girl said 'My name is Nikkie and what are you r guy's names' I said 'Well I'm Sango that's Miroku and I guess you know Kouga their' Sango said 'Well it is nice to meet all of you' I said with such joy because I thought it was going to be hard to make rest of the day went by fast and when she got home all she could think about was as Sesshomaru was driving home he kept asking why he was so nice to her ,was it because he was in love with her all these questions where going though his head and he said to himself that mybe he was in love with her.

'


	2. Maybe I do? part 1

Nikkie's morning

Last night I couldn't sleep I keep thinking about do I keep thinking about him?''You are in the with him that's why'' said a voice in her head ''who are you '' I said but I didn't hear I walk to the bathroom I looked at myage in the long red hair with black tips flowed down my back to a little under my butt and my purple eyes bloodshot form not sleeping so I put eye dorps in I went to put on my white tank top and jeans with Nikkie walk down stairs she thought that maybe she was in love with Sesshomaru just maybe.

Sesshomaru's morning

When Sesshomaru got up his beast was screaming about how Nikkie would be a good mate for him or how he should make her his for with those thoughts in his head he got dressed he made his beast stop when he said like how he would love when the time came to fuck her or pup with that he headed to school in his car.

When Nikkkie got to school she had seen Sesshomaru waiting outside for she came to him his beast growled at him to say that he had feelings for her or something like that.''Hey Nikkie how was your morning ?'' Sesshomaru with a smile on his face ''Good and how was yours?'' Nikkie said sweatly ''Good ' he said then here came Sango running up to us she polled me away from Sesshomaru and in to the school and then the girl's bathroom ''Hey can I ask you something Nikkie ? '' Sango said ''Yes what is it?'' I said ''Well do you like Sesshomaru or are guys relatives ?'' she said ''No and where not relatives why?'' I said ''Because I have never seen him be so nice to anybody so are you sure you don't like him?'' she said '' Maybe I do''


	3. maybe I do? part 2

As Nikkie was pulled into the bathroom Inuyasha talked to Sesshomaru ''Hey Sess do like Nikkie or something?'' Inuyasha said ''No why and why would you care if I did?'' Sesshomaru said ''Ooh well you act different with her you like care about her '' Inuyasha said ''Ok maybe I do my beast keeps talking about her '' Sesshomaru said ''Well you should ask her to the movies this friday as your date '' Inuyasha said ''Maybe I will'' Sesshomaru said just as Sango came back with Nikkie '' We should go to are classes'' Sango said...

Friday the end of school

''Hey Nikkie wait up'' Sesshomaru yelled when he got to her she said '' hi '' Nikkie said ''I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me as my date'' he said nervous ''Yeh all go with you Sesshomaru'' she said ''Ok here is my numder I'll pick you up at 8:00 ok see you then'' he said as he ran to his car''

Later that night...

Nikkie had dressed up in a black tank top with shorts. As raced down stairs as she heard the doorbell she stepped out of the door she had seen Sesshomaru standing there at his car holding the door open for was wearing a white tee-shirt and a black jacket and blue jeans.


	4. The Date

At the movies...

Nikkie was waiting with Sango and was Miroku and Kikyo was with and Inuyasha where getting the tickets for the movie The Unborn it was a scary Miroku was getting the food when the guys came back with the stuff they headed to the movie where their movie was and Sesshomaru sat up at the top and Inuyash and Kikyo two rows in front of us and Sango and Miroku sat next to Inuyasha and Kikyo before the movie started Inuyasha and Kikyo started kissing and then Sango and Miroku started it made me feel the movie started they all stopped the movie I was holding on to Sesshomaru for dear life and Sesshomaru was trying to comrt me the best he could but it didn't the movie all the others got in their cars and Sesshomaru got to my house he opened the door for me when we got to the steps he stopped to say goodnight and then he lend down to kiss me we both shared a kiss that night Nikkie and Sesshomaru where both thinking about each other for hours until they went to sleep.


	5. Sorry

Hey you guys who are reading my story can you guys tell me what you guys because if I get good comments then I will keep doing it and tell me what you think of my story please and sorry I didn't post a chapter yester day it was because I went to the movies thanks bye for today.


End file.
